The primary objective of this study is to demonstrate the efficacy of SP-303 in decreasing stool weight in AIDS patients with diarrhea over 6 days of treatment. The secondary objective is to determine the safety, durability of response, and other endpoints of SP-303 over 28 days of treatment.